The present proposal details a set of studies in a program of research that draws upon psychological theories of judgment and decision making in analyzing cognitions relevant to alcohol-related driving decisions. A major investigation is currently underway of relevant drinking and driving cognitions/behavior of adult drivers representing four groups of individuals: 1) individuals who have multiple convictions for drink driving, (2) individuals who have only one conviction for drunk driving, (3) individuals who have never been convicted of drunk driving but who admit to having driven while intoxicated, and (4) individuals who drive, but claim not to have driven while intoxicated. The proposed research extends this focus to the analysis of drinking and driving cognitions/behaviors of high school students. The ultimate goal of the research is the development of educational materials that can be used in the classroom for purposes of preventing drunk driving and establishing safe driving habits with respect to the consumption of alcohol. Specifically, the research will empirically investigate cognitions, attitudes, intentions, and social-psychological variables relevant to drunk driving in a high school population employing methods similar to our current research with adults. The research will identify misperceptions students have about drunk driving and will document beliefs and attitudes that are likely to encourage drunk driving versus safe driving practices. Second, the research will examine materials from health courses containing information relevant to drunk driving. The analysis will identify areas not receiving attention, but our research suggests is important, which will be incorporated into a suggested curriculum.